A Few Drinks
by RINIATURE
Summary: OT3...“I'm not babysitting anymore,” Kanda muttered, “this is ridiculous. I had a few drinks, and he had the entire bar.”
1. I'm not cute anymore?

Filled for a request on DGMKINKMEME. (:

* * *

The Order was not a peaceful place, it never would be. A person might, _might_, be able to go to the library and read or research for a quiet three minutes, but it would not last. It never did, and it would probably never change. Allen was used to this by now, at least, for the most part. He'd developed somewhat of a tolerance for all of Komui's stupid experiments and inventions, Kanda constantly threatening people in the hallway, and Lavi singing in the early mornings. Most of these things happened during the day.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

Good _God_. It must have been three, or four, in the morning. Allen hadn't yet developed a tolerance to _anything_ when he was sleeping. He liked his sleep, he enjoyed being able to sleep a full eight hours at the order (sleeping during a mission, laughable), and he enjoyed it _most_ when he didn't wake up during the night.

Assuming Lavi would just shut up once he shoved his way into Kanda's room, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. _Sweet, sweet sleep,_ he thought before starting to doze again.

"Don' ya shush me, Yu," Lavi said again, or rather, shouted. "I don' wanna heeeear it. The other day, when we were in my room and ya—aaaaafffffghh. Shhhtoppit."

"Fucking shut up," Allen heard Kanda say, he was saying his words at a reasonable tone, but they'd walked closer to his room. "Come on, go to bed."

Allen pulled a pillow over his head and tried to ignore them.

"O' shi—" Lavi started to say, before Allen heard a very loud _thump_ against his wall, assuming that Lavi had fallen over. At least Kanda was being reasonable, only a few more seconds of torture before he figured they'd be out of earshot anyway. "YUUUUUU."

"_What_?"

"Isss Allen's room. Shhhhhhhhh. You'll wake 'im up."

"Screw bean sprout," Kanda hissed (Allen did not appreciate it). "And—"

"Haven' don' that for awhile," Lavi whispered, well, _tried_ to. "Wannnna bug 'im?"

_No, we don't want to bug him_, thought Allen, _we want to go to our rooms and fall asleep and leave poor Allen alone. _He heard that they were talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Lots of mumbling, from Kanda, as well. It was safe to assume they were drunk (as of late, this was old news and unsurprising). He could hope, and he could pray, but it seemed as though God was on vacation, because only moments later did he hear Lavi make a single knock, and then what sounded like a tumble onto the floor. Kanda swore, and it sounded like he was trying to help Lavi back up.

Allen knew that laying down and ignoring it would be futile, and dragged himself out of bed—God, it was painful, he was quite enjoying laying—going to the door and opening it fast, anger on his face apparent.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Lavi was messed.

"What the hell," Allen barely managed to say. "Jesus, Kanda, he even _looks_ like shit, what the hell?"

"Whaaat?" Lavi whined, "I'm not cute anymore?" Kanda let go of Lavi's shirt, and furrowed his eyebrows out of irritation when Lavi has to grab the side of the door just to stand.

"I'm not babysitting anymore," Kanda muttered, "this is ridiculous. I had a few drinks, and he had the entire fucking bar." Allen reached out, feeling bad for him now, taking Lavi by the wrist into his room and glaring at Kanda.

"Your fault," he said angrily, "he trusts you, you know? He's not exactly good with his drinks, you fucking know that. God." He had to put an arm around Lavi's neck to help hold him up. "Go fuck yourself."

"Back at you."

"Yuuuuuuuuu~! Don'leave," Lavi slurred, reaching out with a hand and barely taking grasp of Kanda's shirt. "We c'n all play!"

"_Yu_ doesn't want to play with us," Allen said to him softly before starting to close the door.

"Don't call me that." Kanda tried to shake off Lavi's hand, but as drunk as he was, he managed to keep a grip.

"Don' gooooooo, jus' stay for a few minutes," he pleaded. Lavi didn't even let him answer, he pulled on Kanda's shirt hard and pulled him into the darkness of Allen's room, letting the door shut behind them. "Geeeee. I don' think I would be enough comp'ny for Allen all by myself."


	2. Allen, less' play!

"Lavi, you should lay down, come on," Allen urged, practically carrying him to the bed and trying to lay him down. He was almost like a child right now, and it was embarrassing for him to be ushering a companion three years his senior into bed. Allen didn't mind doing it, even though his sleep was disturbed, but it was weird to think Kanda was probably watching (how, though, since the only light was the barely-there moonlight in the window). "Kanda, you seem to be just fine, why don't you just leave." It was not a question.

Lavi pointed at Allen and made a gesture for him to come closer and rolled onto his stomach. Allen obliged, ignoring Kanda for a moment, leaning over the edge of the bed so he could actually see who he was speaking to.

"Lavi?"

"Allen, less' play," he whispered, reaching a hand over behind Allen's neck and pulling him close in a sad attempt to kiss him.

"Lavi, you've got to be kidding, you've got to be tired."

"Pleeeeeeeease." Allen sighed and made a quick glance to the shadow that was somehow Kanda.

"Well, why don't you?" the shadow asked, "since you've decided to take on playing Mommy." Allen wanted to do something more entertaining, like shove Kanda's face into the nearby wall, or throw him out the window, but it could wait. He _tried_ to get away with just giving Lavi a soft little kiss, but was told that wouldn't be happening when Lavi held his hand well and pulled him close, giving him a needy, rough kiss instead.

Kanda didn't really want to stick around and watch them go at it; he started to step towards the only exit when his thought process was interrupted.

"Yu~" Lavi called, letting Allen go for just a second. "Yuuuuuuuuuuu~"

"I think you owe him at least a hug, or whatever he wants, really," Allen muttered, "it's your fault."

"Don't guilt trip me," Kanda said sternly, walking over to stand by the bed. "You'll be fine, rabbit." He sat, regretting every move he made as he made it; so fucking weird for _Allen_, bean sprout, to be right there a few feet away. He wasn't doing anything, sure, but the fact that he hadn't just walked out the door was probably some sort of miracle in it's own.

Lavi rolled to the other side—_Like a dog or something_, Allen was thinking—resting his head right by Kanda's lap and looking up at him. Kanda didn't say anything; he just sat and had his head down (trying desperately to not actually have to look at the poor thing). Lavi lifted the hand he'd just used to trick Allen to Kanda's hair, running his fingers through the ponytail and smiling in awe of how soft it felt against his palm.

"You're pretty," he murmured, and with that, Kanda didn't give a fuck that Allen was watching, because whether he'd admit it or not (he wouldn't), Lavi made him want it. _Bad_. He ran both of his hands to Lavi's face, soft skin, leaning over to give him what was similar to an upside-down kiss.

Allen couldn't resist. He would hate himself for taking advantage of Lavi like this later, but for now, he climbed onto the bed and started to place sweet kisses around Lavi's ear and trailing down to his neck, each one barely even reaching the skin.

"Allllen," he breathed.

Kanda didn't like competition. Especially not from this asshole. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and turned over Lavi, putting one of his legs between his two and leaning down to kiss him more, running a hand under the other's shirt and letting him undo the ponytail. Kanda hastily pulled Lavi's shirt off and moved himself lower, fumbling with the zipper of Lavi's pants and suddenly developing a strong dislike for whoever invented clothing.

Allen took this as an opportunity and moved over to Lavi's face, holding him in his hands and pressing their lips together, kissing him with such _lust_ and _desire_, and God, Lavi couldn't imagine a better place to be (he wasn't really capable of putting together any other coherent thoughts thanks to the alcohol anyway). Allen moved a hand to his chest, gently tracing small patterns all over and making him shiver.

"Allen, Allen, damn you're cuuuute," he slurred, and then moaning when Kanda managed to throw off his pants and stroke his cock.

Lavi's hands went to Allen, working to remove the boy's shirt and pants, it wasn't fair that he was the only one who was naked, and he couldn't reach Kanda. But he didn't have to, because Kanda stopped to strip himself of his own clothes.

"Yuuuu."

"Fuck, Lavi, what do you want?"

"You," he started, "and Allen." Kanda stopped unbuttoning his pants.

"Hell. No."

"Please," he begged, literally begged, leaving Allen's shirt to put his palms together. Kanda stayed silent while he finished removing the rest of his clothes, moving over to Allen and muttering a barely audible, "I still fucking hate you," into the boy's ears before grabbing his waist and kissing him.


	3. Kanda must truly be a devoted soul

_To go this far, Kanda must truly be a devoted soul, at least on the inside_, thought Allen. _And me...?_

He leaned back onto the sheets, Kanda pushing him forward and letting his tongue roam free in the boy's mouth. Allen was clearly flustered; from all the things Lavi had spouted earlier, Kanda could tell two things: One, Allen had lost it to Lavi; two, they hadn't done it since. Not that it was difficult to tell, even now, at a time that barely left room for shyness, Allen was acting shy. How Allen's hands had to second guess their actions before they did them, resting or grabbing at anything, and how he let Kanda take control of his mouth but didn't do much as far as reciprocation.

Kanda would definitely, never, ever say it, but Allen was undeniably cute like this. He'd gotten him back flat on the bed, and pulled his hips forward, coercing Allen into wrapping his legs behind his back.

Lavi was now only watching, obediently, one could say, not even daring to reach for his own cock. Yes, he was somewhat disappointed that he wasn't being paid any attention to. But he would join them soon enough, and God, those two looked so hot together it almost completely made up for it.

Kanda licked his fingers, carefully pressing one into Allen and moving it slightly to stretch. Allen wiggled in discomfort, but Kanda avoided eye contact (afraid of the result if he did), adding his second and third fingers, until he was satisfied. Honestly, he didn't really give a fuck if the brat felt any pain, he'd still enjoy himself, but probably be in deep shit with the rabbit later.

To make up for this frustration, he didn't give Allen any warning when he aligned his cock and pushed in, hating the fact that he may have just let out a groan. "I'm picking you up," he said quietly, leaning down so Allen's arms could reach. He put his arms around Kanda's back and held on, feeling of discomfort getting at him as Kanda shifted back, holding Allen's hips and then letting him settle on top. "I don't think you're heartless enough to just leave your dog."

_Oh, yeah, _Lavi thought absentmindedly, _I think he means me. _Lavi didn't waste time, moving over to sit behind Allen, grabbing his waist and getting quite close. "Move, Yu, or it'll hurt 'im too much," he complained.

Kanda muttered something like, 'che', before thrusting forward, slow. Allen's hands moved to Kanda's shoulders for support, a deep exhale from every little thrust.

"I'm sorrrry," Lavi said softly, sincerely apologetic, keeping his grip on Allen and pushing his cock next to Kanda's, throwing his head back with his moan, listening to Kanda's heavy breathing and moving slowly so that Allen could adjust. He knew it must hurt, even if he couldn't see.

Allen dealt, and patience paid when discomfort left him.

"Lavi, please," he breathed, "more...**.**"

Needless to say, the boys were happy to comply, picking up the pace and having their own little competition, hearts racing.

"Nnnn!" Allen cried out when one of them, who knew which, managed to hit his sweet spot. "Kanda, Lavi, ahhh~"

"Fuck, you're so adorable," Lavi purred, leaning his head forward into the crook of Allen's neck and softly placing sweet little kisses, one hand leaving his waist to give his cock strokes in tune with their thrusting, precome dripping onto his hand. Amazing, this was absolutely amazing, and Kanda was pretty hot, too—he wasn't capable of silence, really, he'd attempted trying to muffle back sounds with the back of his hand, but it clearly wasn't doing him any good.

"Gonna...not gonna last very long, oh, shit," Lavi whispered into Allen's ear; Allen arching his back and crying out into this last thrust, coming onto Kanda's stomach and getting it on Lavi's hand. Lavi bit into Allen's shoulder, moaning the same time as Kanda, both reaching their climax thanks to Allen's tense muscles and coming inside him. It ran down the boy's thigh, not enough room to go anywhere else.

"You're," started Lavi, but hesitating for a second to get his thoughts straight, "so hot, both of you, _fuck_." And he fell back onto the bed, taking them into his arms, a big sweaty mess. "I want to sleep, suddenly~"

Yeah, Allen wouldn't complain about the ruckus they'd made anymore.

* * *

fin. (:


End file.
